My Immortal - Saints & Sinners
by limpidtearspallidface
Summary: Enoby snorted in such a manner that she almost inhaled a small child; her tongue rubbed against her lower lip. "So, Drago, you get on your knees often, huh?"
1. Chapter 1

**A 'My Immortal' fanfiction where everything is the same but it's in a church and Ebony is a priest/preacher but still gothic and probably a Satanist.**

* * *

Enoby snorted in such a manner that she almost inhaled a small child; her tongue rubbed against her lower lip. "So, Drago, you get on your knees often, huh?"

Draco blushed a ferocious shade of red and stuttered: "N-not in _that_ way, Ebony-sensei!"

"Oh, for a second there I considered us to be another kind of preacher and student," ENoby seemed disappointed, she deflated like a popped balloon and Darco was the small child holding it, crying noisily.

"W-whatever do you mean, Enoby-sensei?" Draco inquired curiously, his interest peaking.

"I've peaked," Enogy said in a monotone gothic voice and did the gang symbol 'tight' to the camera as if she were in The Office US version - only she didn't watch that because she would not divulge herself into preppy mannerisms such as light-hearted humour.

Drago looked around, his knees trembling under his altar boy robe. "W-who are you looking at, preacher?"

Enogy ignored Droca's questioning and threw her cape around dramatically, the material scraped across Draco's retina but he bore the pain proudly.

"Listen, child. I've watched you grow and mature into a good altar boy; you've learnt the ways of a saint," Enoby circled Drahgo whilst Drace trembled like a mouse in a cage, as if the cage walls were slowly closing in on him. And then Enoby said the long awaited words that DRace had yearned for ever since he began his journey as a saint's child.

The words Enoby uttered resonated through Drago, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body: "I think it's time you learn how to be a perfect sinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Drago shivered and Ebony cackled, her hoarse voice resonating around the room, slamming through DRaco again and again.

"Why are you doing this?" Drace finally spoke, his meek voice shaking with fear. The usual excitement about being thrown across the room and onto the floor had dispersed quickly after Enoby had refused to carry out the proper… _Punishment_ … Of putting his boy thing into Ebonby's you know what and doing the masticating but with another person.

The horrendous bouts of laughter finally ceased and Drago tensed, unsure whether it was a good thing or not. Egony strode across the room after tucking her holy garment into her tights, and the faint light from the window scattered across her thighs, making the hole in her black fishnets even more prominent.

Dragon's eyes widened until they threatened to pop out of his rather large head. "N-no… You can't do this just for _that!"_

"I was teaching you how to be a sinner…" Egogy trailed off as if shame had thoroughly overtaken her and she could not continue her speech. Se cast her ice blue eyes with green specks in onto the cold marble floor. "But this… This I cannot forgive."

"B-but Enoby-sensei-" Drahco began but to no avail as he was cut off suddenly.

"I was teaching you to co-ordinate my outfit! And you gave me _these_! Holes in fishnets are completely out of fashion just like fans of Paramore!" Ebonty screeched so loudly that her lungs were on the verge of collapsing, very much like a child learning how to ride a bike and having its training wheels ripped away by a sadist, mid-ride.

Drace dragged in a sharp breath. Enobty had crossed a line, practically running past it as if she were in a one-way race on Sports Day with an enthusiastic mom cheering her on. "Paramore…" He began slowly and carefully, to enunciate the fact that Enoboy had fucked up. "Paramore," he continued before whipping himself into a frenzy and screaming at the top of his vocal chords: "PARAMORE WILL _NEVER_ BE OUT OF FASHION!"

Ebony staggered backwards in shock. Before furrowing her eyebrows, ready to disagree. Se whipped off her Priest robe to reveal a gothic corset with black lace and upside-down crosses. "Well, they _were_ until they started being preppy, you ignorant worm!"

DRAcho gasped at the harsh insult and clutched at his cross necklace having come face-to-face with the enemy. A Satanist.

"This whole time… This whole time you were pretending to be one of us but you were really one of _them_!?" DRagon was betrayed and insisted on screaming to show that he was, in fact, betrayed. Because that's what he was. Betrayed. "Why?" He begged to know.

Enoogy drew herself up in a terrifying manner, asserting her dominance with her height, like a praying mantis before snatching its quivering prey. "You know why…" She hissed, her mouth twitching into a horrifying smile, dripping with venom. Well, lipstick. During Drace's breakdown, Egony had coloured in her lips with deep black ebony jet black lipstick with so much gusto that her lips had started dripping. Much like squid ink oozing from a squid's tentacles.

"No, I don't!" Drake tried not to be scared in the face of such great evil. Evil he had once loved.

EFonty began pacing, her cloak billowing out from behind him. "Ever since MCR has disbanded, I have grown weary of other music. MCR was the true reason of my existence, and Evanescence has stopped making 2003 music… I feel like I no longer have an Immortal. I have _no_ My Immortal!" Ebony roared in anguish. "So, I went into hiding biding my time in a depressing church, waiting to be revived by the revival of MCR. But my disguise worked too well; I had to take on the role of a Priest to blend in. And then I met you, Drako. You were so innocent, so preppy. And I was so _gothic_. We were meant to despise each other, but instead we loved each other. At first I simply loved corrupting you but now I feel I rather love you."

Dargho had backed himself into a wall, shaking his head frantically in disbelief. "No, no… You're a monster!"

"Ah, yes," Ebonyn agreed, nodding simply, like Darko had reminded her of an errand she had forgotten to run – like forgetting to pick up some more jet black glow-in-the-dark pointy-tipped liquid eyeliner for a more goth-enhancing look. Erogy strode towards DRakoko, her pale skeletal hand reaching towards him. "But I'm _your_ monster."


End file.
